


Did Time Bring Us Here

by LookIShip



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Aomine is an ass hat, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Help the child in distress, Kagami look alike, M/M, Momoi is an Angle, One-Sided Relationship, One-sided AoKise, One-sided kagakuro - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn, alot of salt, i need to stop, ill add tags later, im making things up as i go, magical beings, sad past, the characters will be a lil oc at some points
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookIShip/pseuds/LookIShip
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya was the God of Time. He is able to control when a new cycle of life starts and when it ends.  One day he loses the love of his life and finds a look alike on earth.  But is it really him?Kagami a normal college student who is trying to get through life is woken up in the middle of the night by a loud crash in his bed room and finds a blue haired stranger and an overly energetic pink haired stranger.(its aokaga i swear)





	1. start

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm not the best writer but the idea kinda just went whoop and I wanted to write it. I'm sorry ahead of time for any errors dont be afraid to point it out to me I won't be triggered I swear. I know the first chapter doesn't match the summary but ill get to that in the second chapter. Please enjoy. " my summary sucks I know T^T"  
> p.s I got some weird ass spacing  
> Edit.  
> It might be confusing at first but Kanchi Tiaga is not Kagami it's just his look alike who happens to share the same name as Kagami.  
> itll lead up to aokaga believe in me T^T

_**Prologue** _

         There lived a God of time. He is able to control when a new cycle of life starts and when it ends. His name was Kuroko Tetsuya. He fell in love with a male who's eyes were a deep crimson color which matches his hair which almost fades to black. His name was Kanchi Taiga. He was well built with refine features. Kanchi was a demigod and the general of the Crimson Knights a battalion that specializes in aerial battles. They were madly in love with each other. One Day Kanchi decided it was time so he bent down on one knee and proposed to Kuroko. There was no hesitation, Kuroko said yes, which made him the happiest man alive. Happiness, of course, doesn't last long, Kanchi Sora who was Kanchi Taiga’s father was the god of the sky, he was against their marriage. No son of his was going to marry a man especially not the god of time. So he does everything in his will power in order to break them apart but nothing worked. The couple was too n love with each other, Taiga’ father threatened to disown him and even beat him in order to break off the marriage but it wasn't enough. One day Taiga told Kurko to run away with him. To earth, to live as humans and away from his father who disapproved. Kuroko with no second thought agreed, he would do anything for the man he loved. They planned to run away the following night meeting at the Gate of Life but Taiga never came. Kuroko waited until morning but he never showed up. Worried he ran to his house to find him but instead he sees Taiga's father waiting there. He approached him and asked where Taiga was. With a scoff, the older male replied that Taiga had died from an illness. Shocked and Heartbroken Kuroko ran home to drown himself in tears. Unlike Demigod’s Kuroko can't die, he would be reborn an infinite amount of times. Kuroko felt empty, he couldn't cry anymore, all his tears dried he was hollow, he felt nothing. Then he found his knight again.

_**Story** _

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine 

You make me happy when skies are gray

Please don't take my sunshine away. . ."

_"Please don't take my sunshine away"_

         Kagami woke up in a pool of sweat, his heart was racing “It hurt. Why did it hurt so much.” he doesn't realize he was tearing up, hot tears poured down his cheek. The pain in his chest was too much to bare. He couldn't breathe. It felt as if someone was slowly cutting open his lungs. “Why did you leave me. . .” was all he whispered.

          After an hour of crying, Kagami finally manages drags himself out of bed and off to work. He’s was a normal college student who had gotten a scholarship for being a prodigy in basketball. It was something Kagami truly enjoys. It was fun playing against strong opponents feeling the rush of adrenaline and excitement, but that still didn't fill the void in his heart. He was living by himself, it's been that way for as long as he could remember, It was lonely but it's just how it is. Kagami worked part time at a cafe in order to support himself, they paid a decent wage and his coworkers are really kind, he actually liked working there it was nice, yes there are a few disrespectful customers but everyone often gave him a smile or thanked him and it made him quite happy.

          When his shift was over he changed and was heading to Alex's to check on how she was doing until Tatsuya walked in.

“Hey, Taiga are you going to see Alex again?” He gave a nod. Tatsuya who was like his older brother and his best friend who had stuck by him through thick and thin handed him a bag with Rum Raisin Ice Cream. “Give that to Alex, it's her favorite.” He said it with a gentle but sad smile.” I'm sorry I can't go see her, it’s just I can't . . .” Tatsuya expression darkened, he was trembling. It pained him to see him like that.

“Tatsuya, it's not your fault Alex would never blame it on you so please if you have time try and go see her” Kagami gave him a sad look he knew Alex would never blame them no matter the circumstances but they still felt guilt, they weren't able to do anything.

 

         Alex was like a second mother to him he could never imagine life without her. She was like an Angel when he felt like giving up and she was the one who got him to love basketball more than anything in the world. She filled a hole in his empty heart. Kagami arrived at Alex’s house, he was able to get in through a spare key. He made his way to the kitchen in order to put the ice cream in the fridge then made his way up the stairs to Alex’s room, he slowly opened the door and sat down next her bed.

“Hey, Alex how are you feeling? Tatsuya bought you Rum Raisin ice-cream we know it's your favorite,” he said in a soft tone while running his hand through her blond locks. She didn’t answer, more like she couldn't, she was practically lifeless in Kagami's eyes. The oxygen mask on her pale face and her body hooked on life support. Kagami wanted to rip the tubes out, they look like it was sucking the life out of her, but he held back continuing to stroke her head. She looked like she was in deep slumber. She looked peaceful and beautiful like the first time he saw her.

        Kagami hated himself hated how he wasn't able to help her when she needed him the most, I hated the fact that because he hadn't realized sooner and she was now like this. He knew people come and go but he didn't understand fully why Alex did this to herself.

“ Hey, Alex can you tell me what you’re dreaming of. Can you tell me why you did what you did, You could have talked to us.” Tears were starting to form in his eyes

_“ Please don't leave me. . . I need you. . .”_


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the Magic begins and more characters appear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are still confused im sorry. My writing is not the best and I think you can tell English is not my first language but what ever.  
> still ignore my weird spacing T^T itll lead up to aokaga i promise you the first few chapters are slow but the next one will be good i swear maybe idk

Kagami was so tired when he arrived home. He kicked off his shoes and threw himself on the bed and passed out. 

*3 hours later* 

“Mhmm. . . hamburgers stop running let me eat you.” 

There was suddenly a thud that woke Kagami up, it was probably nothing until someone started to speak.

“Fuck Satsuki get you fat ass off of me you’re crushing my spine!”  
“Meanie I'm not fat dai-chan you’re just weak.”

Kagami’s eyes shot open, who the fuck was in his house and how did they get in. He was pretty sure that he had locked the door when he came in. Kamagi laid still, he was going to wait till they came closer till he’s going to attack.

“Is that him? Dai-chan, he does look like Kanchi-san”  
“I think so, all I know is that Tetsu asked for us to bring him.”

Who the fuck is this Tetsu dude, what do they want with me? A million thoughts were running through Kagami's head at the moment. A hand grabbed Kagami's shoulder, he panicked and started swinging.

“LET GO OF ME!” he yelled  
“STOP MOVING YOU LIL SHIT OR IMMA PUNCH YOU”  
“Dai-chan don't hurt him or Tetsu-kun will kill you.”

Kagami didn't know what to do, the person pinning him down was too strong. Why the fuck was this happening to him out of all people.

“ Hey Taiga calm down, we aren't going to hurt you” a female voice stated 

How did she know his name?  
“Who are you and what do you want with me!” At this point, he was completely pinned down on the floor. He couldn't make out their faces it was too dark. 

“Don't worry tiger we aren't going to hurt you, a superior of ours asked for us to bring you to him.” Kagami was confused and angry. There were random people trying to kidnap him at this hour. Then suddenly the lights turned on.

“Phew I couldn't see anything, now Dia-chan get your ass off of him!”

The man got off of Kagami and started to pick his ear. He was tall, well built with chocolate like skin and dark blue hair with fierce eyes, he was incredibly sexy. Shit, Kagami this isn't the time to think he is sexy for fuck's sake he is trying to kidnap you. He looked over to see another stranger. She was beautiful soft pink hair that flowed down to her waist and huge melons on her chest. Like dayum those were huge but what caught his attention the most was that she had a tail and wings moving as if they were attached to her body. He stared at her in awe for a good ten seconds until she spoke up.

“ Hello, my name is Momoi Satsuki and the man picking his ear is Aomine Daiki, we're from a place called Seirin and we would really appreciate if you would come with us.”

“Why the fuck should I come, and how did you guys even get in here, AND WHAT'S WITH THE WEIRD GET UP!?”

“For you information, this is all real and I suggest you come with us if you care about Alex,” she said with an innocent but devious smile.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!” Kagami tried to get up but Aomine pinned him to the ground again. “ I swear if you even lay - “

“ Calm down I didn't do anything to her yet so won't you come with us?”

“Like a have a choice” he grumbled

“Great! Dai-chan open the portal!” she said jumping up and down. 

Aomine got off of Kagami and started to mumble things he didn't understand  
Kagami's eyes widen as a weird circle form door popped out of nowhere, what the fuck is going on he couldn't process this. 

“Soooooo, umm do I just step through that or?”

“Good job Baka you know what to do now hurry up I can't open it for long.”

“Don't call me a - “ Aomine shoved him through the portal.

“WHAT THE FUCKKKKKK” Kagami is falling he was going to die. The only thing he regretted was not finishing that last hamburger in his fridge, Please let this be all a dream. He closed his eyes in hope for the impact to be quick but suddenly he stopped falling. Was he dead? He opened his eyes to see Aomine's arms wrapped around him, he was flying.

“I'm not going to let you fall Baka. But you’re really heavy”

“For you information, I am a normal weight for my age” he pouted He looked over at Aomine to see the Largest pair of wings that wasn't there before. They were angelic despite it being midnight black with a small glow. Man did he want to touch those feathers. It was kind of a nice ride to the bottom in Aomine's arms.

“We’re here !” Momoi yelled “Now let's head back to the palace Tetsu-kun is expecting you” she smiled and skipped down the path  
They made their way through a woods like area and up a hill where you can a small town. The scenery was amazing Kagami though. Who knew a world like this would exist, it was kind of like a paradise. It was so unreal all around were there were floating islands, and many unique creatures and beings he has never seen before, but it was quite uncomfortable, many people were staring at him and he doesn't know why.

“Don't mind them, they aren't going to hurt you. I won't let them” Aomine said.

Somehow Aomine's words seem quite reassuring and comforting. They made their way to a mini town in order to buy food, Kagami was starving and everything smelled so delicious his stomach won't stop reacting to the wonderful aroma. They stopped by a small restaurant and while Aomine and Kagami went to buy food, Momoi went to buy some potions. 

*the idiots in the restaurant*

“You’re paying for yourself,” Aomine said straight up

“First off I don't have money, second this is a currency is probably different from earth and third fuck you,” Kagami said giving him the finger.

“Chill I'm joking I know you don't have money, just order anything and then we’re off.”

Kagami legit ordered everything on the menu just to spite him. When the food arrived he didn't hold back and began to scarf down the food like there was no tomorrow because there most likely isn't but he didn't care the food was so good he melted away in the taste. The meat was so tender it was as if he was drinking it, each bite the juices filled with flavorful combinations overflowed his mouth. This was the best meal he had in ages, the food disappeared in a matter of minutes the plates licked clean. Aomine watches in awe as the man proceeded to chow down the food like a black hole but oddly enough he didn't find it gross.Aomine thought he looked quite adorable with his cheeks stuffed with food. Fuck this is not the time to think he’s cute Tetsu would kill him if he ever tried to make a move on Kagami, so he started to drown himself in sake.When they finished their mean Aomine paid for the food then left to find Momoi. 

They made their way across town in an awkward silence Aomine didn't like so he made a dumb comment.

“Why do you eat so much no wonder why you’re so heavy.”

“Shut up you ate as much as me.” Kagami shot back. They made their way through town, it was uncomfortable people are staring and not at him but Aomine but he doesn't know why. Aomine, on the other hand, didn't care he was use to it. Suddenly a man with Golden hair with black and red wings came rushing at him. He ducked but he ran past him and ended up tackling Aomine.

“Aominecchi I miss you so much!” the man winned as he hugged Aomine who didn't look so pleased.

“Kise get off of me,” Aomine grunted as he proceeded to push Kise off

“Is this how you treat your future husband Aominecchi! We haven't seen each other in 2 days and I really missed you! At least give me a hug!” The blond man proceeded to pucker up his lips trying to kiss Aomine who was resisting like his life depended on it.

“Kise for the last time I’m not marrying you!”

Kise just began laughing  


“Of course you are silly, once we turn 25!” Kise giggled 

Kagami couldn't hold back his laughter, he never thought he'd see Aomine so frustrated it was quite entertaining but then he ended up getting Kise’s attention.

“Well, well well, What is this? A Human” Kise smirked and began circling Kagami, He nervously sweats, it felt extremely uncomfortable around the blond man's presence.

“You smell delicious, you wouldn't mind if I take a bite would you?” suddenly Aomine grabbed Kagami by the wrist and pulled him away from Kise.

“Don't you fucking dare think about eating him!” Aomine shouted his face turning red with anger

“Dont worry I wasn't, Kurokocchi would have killed me if I did. But I won't hold back if he tries to steal you away from me!” The man pouted as he flew off. What just happened and what did Aomine mean don't eat him! He looks over at Aomine who held the expression of wanting to kill someone until Momoi came.

“How was the food Kagamin?” she smiled with a bags of bottles filled with unusual liquids.

“It was good. thank you.would you like some help with your bags?” Kagami offered

“That would be great! Thanks, you know how to treat a lady unlike someone I know” she hinted at Aomine who didn't seem to care at all.

They made their way out of the town to what seems to be a forest that was really dark and shady.  
“We’re here !” Mamoi announced all cherry. “

What ? didn't you say we were going to a palace?” Kagami stared at Momoi with confusion as she was giggling.

“It's a mirage, you just have to walk through it. This is the first wall of protection, the Seirin palace has around 5 so we don't have to ever worry about intruders. Now come on Kagamin, Tetsu-kun is expecting you.”

They made their way through the mirage. Kagami closed his eyes expecting to fall but it felt weird but kind of nice as if he was being brushed by feathers, it tickled.

“Hey dumb ass open your eyes, we’re here.” Kagami's eyes shot open to feast his eyes on possibly the most mesmerizing sight he has ever seen. The Gate seems to be made out of pure gold. Shimmering in the sun, the garden behind it blooming with flowers with a fountain in the middle releasing water that sparkled like a crystal, but don't get me started on the Castle, it was like the crown jewel of a kingdom or something. It looks like it is made out of diamonds because of how bright it was, the light blue colors of the building with gold lining and unique engravings on the walls made it more alluring. Fuck this looks like something out of a fairy tale but what caught his eyes the most was a statue of HIM? But how he knew for a fact he never left LA in his life only to visit some family in Japan but that's about it and he would definitely recall coming to a place this mystical.

“Why is there a statue of me in the middle of the garden?” Kagami questioned

When Aomine was just about to answer a shot man with light blue hair appeared out of nowhere which scared him shitless. The little male gave a soft smile and said.

“Hello I'm Kuroko Tetsuya and I welcome you to this palace of mine.I hope that your guides treated you well?”

“Ummmmmm. . . it is a really nice place you got here but may I ask why you brought me here?” Kagami questioned

“Well of course for our wedding, though you seem to be suffering from some kind of amnesia but I'm sure your memories will come back,” Kuroko stated as he fiddled with his wrist buttons.

“WHAT!” Aomine and Kagami said in unison

“What do you mean wedding? I'm 21 and I'm not ready to get married and I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!?” Kagami was beyond shock by the shorter male's statement

“Our wedding is a month from now, and I believe that is enough time to regain your memory.”

“This is kidnap, I need to get back to Alex she needs me!” he said while digging his nails into his palm this was just insane he can't take it. He really hoped that is what a nightmare and he'd be waking up soon.  


“ If you care about Alex I suggest you stay as for I'm the god of time I'll be able to heal her after our wedding.After all, I'm the one who decided when a person's time has come”

After hearing those words leave his mouth he knew he had no choice. If it was for Alex he was willing to do anything.He clicked his tongue and nodded.

“Good, now Momoi would you please take Kagami to his room while I have a word with Aomine?”

“Of course Tetsu-kun this way Kagami.” Momoi seems to loose some of her enthusiasm when she guided Kagami to his room.

“I suggest you keep your mouth shut you Darkling, I will forgive you because you are one of my most trusted friends but don't dare make any statements that will piss me off. Your duty will be to protect Kagami before our wedding day and make sure he doesn't escape got it ?”

“Are you insane? He may look like Kanchi but they are completely different people.”

Aomine was beyond pissed but he is more bewildered by the fact that he is caring about Kagami.

“I know it's him so let time take its course and he’ll regain his memories, now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend too.” Kuroko left without a single word leaving Aomine there rage.

The room was huge it was double the size of a basket ball court will a full bathroom and a king size bed. It was nice in all but Kagami was too depressed by the situation he didn't care and just threw himself on the bed in hope to catch up on some sleep he had missed. 

“ I'm sorry Kagamin I didn't know Tetsu-kun would say something like that,” Momoi said as droplets started to form in her eyes.

“Hey, it's ok dont cry it's not your fault so please don't blame yourself,” Kagami said as he cupped Momoi cheeks wiping away her tears and pulling her in for a hug. 

“ It's not your fault so please don't blame yourself. I'll be fine so don't worry about me.” Kagami assured her that he was going to be alright. 

I mean marrying the god of time didn't seem all that bad but the fact that he was going to give up everything is what made this situation unsettling but if it was for Alex he would give up a thousand lifetimes for her to be happy. Momoi couldn't stay too long because she had some business to attend too but she told him that he did have Aomine coming to keep him company and that she would try her best to come during her free time to hang out. Kagami smiled and waved her goodbye and just wrapped himself in blankets and drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading im willing to take any questions or suggestions and ideas im sorry for my crappy writing itll make more sense eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai Thank you for reading plz comment T^T I hope you enjoyed this ill try to release the second chapter soon.  
> Edit.  
> if you couldn't tell and want to kill me I get it Alex tried to kill herself. . .  
> byeeeeee


End file.
